Cosas que Odio de Sakura Haruno
by Oh Rissa
Summary: Sasuke tuvo un Diario... Dónde escribió las cosas que destestaba del equipo 7. Pero... Faltaba la lista de Sakura ¿Qué odia Sasuke de Sakura? SEIS UP. Traducción.
1. Sus Ojos

¡Hola!

Bien, primero, quiero dejar en claro, que esta historia no me pertenece, le corresponde únicamente a la autora **uchihacherry. **Si desean leerlo de su autoría, pueden hacerlo, ahora; Tengo su permiso, no llegué y lo tomé. Está su autorización de por medio.

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Kishimoto, ni esta historia es mía, yo sólo la traduje, corresponde a **uchihacherry**.

* * *

**Las Cosas Que Odio De Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo 1:** Sus Ojos.

* * *

El eco de sus pasos resonaba pesadamente, perturbando el silencio imponente que reinaba. Lentamente marchaba, tomándose un tiempo para observar todos los detalles que lo rodeaban. Las paredes estaban empañadas, los muebles polvorientos y las plantas muertas. Nada muy asombroso después de una ausencia de cuatro años.

Sin embargo, lo observó entrando en su habitación, nada se había movido desde el día de su salida. La silla fue derribada, su cama deshecha y su Diario estaba allí, abierto, en el escritorio.

Estaba a punto de sonreír a esta vista. Se preguntaba bien cual locura lo había tomado a tener un Diario.

Repuso la silla y se sentó frente al escritorio, que consideró desde ahora en adelante demasiado pequeño. Cerró su Diario y vio, sobre la primera cubierta, el símbolo de su clan. Es verdad que era loco por eso en alguna época. Por otra parte, era el famoso abanico rojo y blanco que adornaba la puerta de entrada principal ¿No? El clan Uchiha no era famoso poco por su orgullo, y era el ejemplo vivo.

Abrió el Diario. Las páginas ligeramente habían amarilleado y de ellas se libraba un olor de antigüedad que se encontró para apreciar. Hojeó un poco el viejo cuaderno y fue hacia el fin de éste antes de emprender su lectura:

_**Diez cosas que odio de Hatake Kakashi.**_

El joven hombre levantó una ceja interrogante, preguntándose por qué detestaría su sensei.

**1.** _Icha Icha paradise._

He aquí, que respondía a la cuestión.

Pasó una mano en sus cabellos azabaches y siguió la lista. El viejo pervertido no había cambiado. Tenía siempre esta actitud desenvuelta y siempre llegaba tarde. Tendencia que particularmente irritaba al Uchiha. Éste giró la página.

_**Diez cosas que odio de Uzumaki Naruto.**_

De nuevo, una sospecha de asombro se dibujó sobre su cara. Estas diez cosas no deben haber sido muy difíciles de encontrar. Parecía poder fácilmente nombrar cincuenta.

Una vez más, giró la página.

_**Diez cosas que odio de Haruno Sakura.**_

Solamente, esta vez, ninguna lista seguía. No había tenido tiempo más para tales chiquilladas, absorbiendo como estaba por su deseo de poder y de venganza.

Mirando la vieja libreta de apuntes se dio cuenta que verdaderamente no era un diario íntimo como aquellos a quienes ciertas chicas mantenían por todas partes con ellas. No, la última vez que había querido tener este género de Diario, casi se había vuelto loco. Todo lo que escribía estuvo basado en un solo tema: matar a Itachi. Entonces, la tarde del homicidio de su clan le volvía en memoria, y su sueño fue perturbado por los aullidos dolorosos que su familia empujaba haciéndose masacrar.

Entonces en lugar de escribir estos pensamientos mórbidos y obsesivos, ha tenido la idea de poner estas listas sobre papel. Las solas cosas que, en esta casa, lo impedían caer en la demencia.

Reposó su mirada en la página blanca que debía contener las diez cosas que detestaba de Sakura. Si Kakashi no había cambiado, para Sakura era una muy diferente historia. Por cierto, quedaba siempre la chica molesta a la que había conocido más joven. Pero molesta por razones muy diferentes…

Esta lista inexistente lo aburría. En efecto, no era los que dejaban proyectos incompletos. Viendo más lejos sobre su escritorio, un lápiz que vagabundeaba, lo tomó y, por primera vez en cuatro años, Uchiha Sasuke escribió en su Diario.

_**1.** Sus ojos._

_Verdes como la hierba de verano… _

_Hace cuatro años, me fijaba de manera extraña en sus ojos llenos de admiración. Me miraba de reojo desde su esquina, enrojeciendo mientras yo entrenaba. Hoy, no creo que verdaderamente me haya visto. Me miró como si no fuese verdad._

_No soy Naruto. No tengo un complejo de inferioridad. Me burlo de no recibir atención. A decir verdad, me gustaría mucho que se me ignorara de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo odio esta impresión de inexistencia que los ojos de Sakura me enviaron. _

_Mi vuelta en Konoha no la había sorprendido. Como si siempre hubiese sabido que volvería…_

* * *

Las heridas que Naruto le había infligido todavía le hacían sufrir. El joven Uzumaki no había cuidado de sus esfuerzos para devolver a Sasuke el pueblo escondido por la hoja. Su amistad había sido puesta a un lado durante el combate y Naruto había dado el do de pecho para vencerle. Desde luego, Sasuke se lo había devuelto. La batalla había sido larga y penosa. Tenía que prever, los combatientes que tenían totalmente una determinación, una voluntad y una resistencia extraordinaria. Muchas veces, habíamos creído que el fin había venido para el portador del Kyuubi. Luego, finalmente, en el último instante, prueba suicida, Naruto había utilizado un jutsu prohibido que había dejado de poner fin a su vida y a la de Sasuke.

Este último volvía ahora al pueblo, marchando al lado de Naruto y al lado de su equipo que fue formado por Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee y Hinata.

El sol brillaba por todos sus rayos como para acogerlos. La muchedumbre se callaba viendo el pequeño grupo de shinobis. Varios transeúntes se habían parado para murmurar en la oreja de su vecino. Nos apartábamos para dejarlos pasar. Ellos todos se atropellaban para percibirlos: Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta.

–¿Comamos un buen tazón de ramen, antes de visitar la vieja de Tsunade? – La voz del rubio resonó. No había hablado más desde que Sasuke había sido capturado. Y cuando abría por fin la boca, era para hablar de ramen.

–Pero Naruto-kun, hay que llevar a Sasuke-san a la torre rápidamente porque… – Hinata se paró cuando vio los ojos de Naruto mirarle acuosos. Sintió sus mejillas inflamarse.

–Lo sé, Hinata. Pero dime... ¿Qué tanto tomaría comer un pequeño tazón? – Sasuke levantó la mirada al cielo y Neji y Shikamaru imitaron el gesto. La última vez que Naruto había dicho que tanto tomaría 'un pequeño tazón' había tomado once.

–¡¿Por favor?! ­– dijo Naruto juntando las manos – Hay un nuevo sabor en Ichiraku y… ¡Oh! Sakura-chan… –

Efectivamente, Haruno Sakura se dirigía hacia ellos que se puso en marcha inmediatamente el nerviosismo de Naruto. Sasuke se volvió hacia su ex-compañera. Había crecido un poco; La altura de su cabeza alcanzaba apenas su barbilla. Se había hecho, sin embargo una verdadera mujer. De piernas largas, una piel pala y sana, pecho notable … Una perfecta kunoichi.

–Volviste. – dijo ella a Naruto, que entonces ya inspeccionaba las heridas de Shikamaru. Éste observó inmediatamente que el ambiente entre Naruto y Sakura se tensaba, principalmente porque la joven chica disparaba un poco, demasiado fuerte sus vendas cada vez que Uzumaki abría la boca.

–Sí, por fin … – balbuceaba Naruto, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar demasiado en presencia de su amiga de cabellos rosas.

Esta última hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para ignorar al joven rubio. Después de haber empeorado la situación de Shikamaru más que otra cosa, se dirigió hacia Neji.

–Sakura-chan, por favor escúchame... – dijo Naruto.

–¿Esto... Hinata? ¿No tienes nada? – pronunció Sakura, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de Naruto.

- ¡Sí gracias! ¡Oh, quiero decir no! Por suerte no tengo nada, estoy bien – se apresuró a decir Hinata que quería evitar parecerse a Shikamaru después de que Sakura se hubiera ocupado de el.

–¡Sakura-chan! –

Ésta se dignó por fin a poner su atención en Naruto.

El Uzumaki tomó una gran inspiración y se inclinó.

–Tuve la culpa y te pido perdón. ¡Debí traerte conmigo para buscar a Sasuke pero la misión era peligrosa y me inquietaba por ti sabes! –

–¡¿Y yo?! – dijo Sakura – ¿¡Exagerado, crees que no me inquietaba!? ¡Te fuiste sin mí y sin ningún médico-ninja! Si te hubiera pasado algo, no habría podido nada hacer para ayudarte. ¡Me preocupé! –

Naruto tenía la vista fija en el suelo con la expresión de un niño al que se habría sorprendido en tren de cometer una tontería.

–Perdón. – dijo.

Sakura suspiró. Sabía bien que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo disgustada con su amigo.

–Está bien. Por lo menos lo trajiste – dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Sasuke.

–Te lo había prometido – respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Se volvió hacia Uchiha, una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujo sobre su cara.

–Sasuke-kun – dijo simplemente.

Sasuke no respondió; llanamente, porque no había nada que decir. Sólo la miró intensamente. Los ojos de esmeralda de Sakura se parecían a un bosque interminable en el cual lentamente se perdía. Un sentimiento tranquilizador se apoderó de él. Habríamos dicho que había utilizado un genjutsu para hechizarle. Era extraño. Lo miraba sin mirarlo. Por muy iluso que esto pueda parecer. Sasuke tenía la impresión de volverse invisible; de desaparecer… Realizando esto, se sintió extrñamente irritado. ¿Por qué la mirada de Sakura lo sacaba de todos sus sentidos?

–Bueno. ¿Sería mejor vayamos a ver a la Hokage, no? – demandó Shikamaru, quebrantando el pequeño momento silencioso.

Todos asintieron y se volvieron a poner en marcha hacia la torre de la Hokage. Naruto que había convencido a Sakura de acompañarlos, había recobrado su buen humor. Por la tarde, silbando aires, riéndose con Shikamaru o ruborizando a Hinata.

"_Es porque era silencioso al principio del viaje. Es porque no quería ir a la torre de nuestra Hokage en seguida. Se sentía malo a causa de su disputa con Sakura... Ahora que todo está bien entre ellos, es feliz..."_

La tropa alcanzó muy rápidamente la oficina de la Quinta y Naruto, como rubio hiperactivo que era, hizo allí una entrada estruendosa.

–¡Eh, Vieja! ¿Adivina a quién he traído? – Una sonrisa victoriosa iluminaba la cara del joven chico.

–¡He aquí Uchiha Sasuke en carne y en hueso! –

Pasando una mano por su cabellera sombría, Sasuke entró de un paso indolente a la oficina y fue acogido por una silla que Tsunade le había lanzado a la cara.

Afortunadamente, con sus reflejos de ninja, Sasuke y otros habían evitado hacerse llamar por el mueble peligroso. Naruto miró a Tsunade como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Lo que no parecía muy lejos de la verdad cuando se le miraba.

En efecto, los cabellos de la Hokage eran un desorden, su respiración era jadeante y todos podían ver sus manos ligeramente temblar.

–¿Tsunade-sama está bien? – preguntó Lee, vacilante.

–¡Harta de todo el mundo! ¡Es injusto! ¿Qué voy a hacer en seis días? Shizune escondió mi sake... ¡Seis días sin una gota de alcohol! ¡Es intolerable! – dijo golpeando su escritorio, haciendo sobresaltar al pequeño grupo de shinobis. El escritorio, fue reducido a un montón de madera inutilizable.

Viendo a los siete adolescentes retroceder frente a su cólera, Tsunade respiró profundamente y se esforzó por sonreír. Desgraciadamente, esto tuvo por resultado sólo de acentuar su aspecto de enajenada. Su sonrisa le fue crispada y le daba el aire de psicópata en falta. Hinata hasta se encontró apretando involuntariamente la mano de Naruto, de tanto miedo.

–¡Sakura! Toma mi sitio. Y lee la condena de Sasuke. ¡Yo debo ir a buscar el sake! – dijo la mujer mientras corría hacia la salida.

Todas las miradas se volvieron pues, hacia Sakura; que se dirigió con calma hacia el escritorio de su sensei y sacó de eso algunas hojas de papel.

–Uchiha Sasuke – se echó a leer – Aliándote al sannin criminal de rango S Orochimaru y estando en el servicio del pueblo escondido entre el sonido, te hiciste traidor del pueblo escondido entre la hoja. El castigo para la traición es la muerte –

Todos quedaron silenciosos, esperando ansiosamente la continuación del proceso. Sasuke miró a Sakura pero ésta no le devolvió su mirada. Esto lo irritó. Decididamente, sus ojos…

–Sin embargo... – continuó Sakura – En respuesta al alegato de una persona importante en tu favor, no carecerás de tú vida. Deberás ser castigado sin embargo por tu falta. Y esto significa, más misiones a exceptuar las de clase D. Tu entrenamiento se limitará a dos veces a la semana. Tu jutsus serán también controlados. Podrás utilizar sólo las técnicas aprendidas a la academia. Nada de Chidori, ninguna bola de fuego. Además no podrás dejar el pueblo bajo ningún pretexto. Y los antiguos miembros de tu equipo deberán visitarte por lo menos una vez a la semana y hacer un informe sobre tu comportamiento. Todos estas reglas y privaciones deberán ser seguidos para un período de nueve meses. Si incumple las normas y privaciones dichas, será severamente castigado. Tómalo o déjalo –

Sasuke dio un paso adelante. Él y Sakura se miraron durante un instante que pareció durar una eternidad. De nuevo, Sasuke se perdió en esta mirada intensa. De nuevo se sintió vulnerable. Los ojos de Sakura ejercían sobre él un poder desconocido que Sasuke encontraba inquietante.

–Lo tomo. – dijo por fin.

Vio los ojos esmeralda de Sakura brillar maliciosamente. Parecían hablar diciendo 'Sabía que aceptarías. '

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun. –

* * *

A mi me encantó, por eso la colgué, nuevamente doy gracias a **uchihacherry** por autorizarme, y no se olviden, esta historia le pertenece.

**¿Reviews? **_So_


	2. Su Cabello

¡Hola!

Bien, primero, quiero dejar en claro, que esta historia no me pertenece, le corresponde únicamente a la autora **uchihacherry. **Si desean leerlo de su autoría, pueden hacerlo, ahora; Tengo su permiso, no llegué y lo tomé. Está su autorización de por medio.

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Kishimoto, ni esta historia es mía, yo sólo la traduje, corresponde a **uchihacherry**.

* * *

**Cosas Que Odio De Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo 2:** Su Cabello.

* * *

La primera semana, todo había pasado _muy_ bien.

Sasuke había seguido todas las instrucciones y las recomendaciones que se le había consagrado. Se quedaba en su casa, no llamaba la atención y se entrenaba poco. La Hokage habría estado orgullosa de él. Sin embargo, pedir a Uchiha pasar nueve meses en estas condiciones, era la locura pura. Era un shinobi orgulloso y arrognte. Confinarlo en su casa prohibiéndolo a combatir era simplemente indecente. Y eso, todos lo sabían. Esto no fue muy largo; antes de que Naruto llegara a pasar cada día para _pelear_ con su mejor amigo.

El joven Uzumaki acababa justamente de irse de nuevo de su casa, dejando a Sasuke en un estado _deplorable_: cortes de shurinken cubrían su piel, su labio sangraba un poco y su costado lo hacía sufrir terriblemente. Es por eso que esta semana, educadamente había negado la visita semanal de Sakura ofreciéndole una excusa completamente pintoresca. Sasuke Uchiha sabía que si su ex compañera le viera así, extendido sobre su cama y agotado después de una sesión dura de entrenamiento, le hostigaría en preguntas. Entonces, con sus ojos furiosos y la ira única que la caracterizaba, _le golpearía_ o le gritaría, se preguntaba por qué entrenaba así y no moría mejor.

Este pensamiento lo hizo apretar los puños. ¿Desde cuándo _temía_ a este punto el furor de Sakura?

–_¿Pff, quién sabe? Posiblemente desde el día en que supiste que podía hacer estallar un peñasco enorme con su dedo… _– dijo una pequeña voz dentro de Sasuke.

Sí, había que reconocer que era un argumento por lo menos creíble.

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en su cama, pensaba que sería posiblemente el momento de vendar sus heridas. Se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Pasó una quincena de minutos enrollando torpemente las vendas alrededor de sus heridas y aplicando ungüento. Lo que parecía decir que jamás sería un buen ninja-médico, aunque el, lo ignoraba. Cuando Sasuke volvió a su habitación, el sol se acostaba ligeramente en el horizonte, pintando sus paredes de colores dulces anaranjados rosas y morados. Quedó levantado en medio de la pieza, y admiraba cómo tales tintes habían transformado la atmósfera siniestra de su habitación, en un ambiente tranquilo y sereno. Sasuke frunció las cejas. Había algo, no sabía muy bien qué, pero algo no marchaba bien por ese lado. Un elemento no estaba en su sitio en esta sala… Luego algo se le vino a la mente:

_Detestaba_ el rosa.

Y sin embargo, gracias a esta puesta del sol, su habitación ahora era bañada por ese color resplandeciente.

Problema.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke hacía frente a tal dificultad. ¿Cómo era posible que en dieciséis años, jamás hubiera observado hasta qué punto las puestas del sol lo aturdían? Miró las ventanas que se veían allí, encontró la respuesta a su duda. Se dio cuenta muy rápidamente de lo que no iba: sus cortinas habían desaparecido.

En efecto, estos pedazos largos de tejidos sombríos que encuadraban siempre sus ventanas no estaban allí. ¿Pero entonces, dónde estaban? ¿Y quién las había sacado?

–Hace diez años que estaban colgadas allí. Y estaban verdaderamente polvorientas, entonces te decidiste lavarlas ayer, cretino... – Oh sí. Era eso.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba nada en el hecho de que su habitación ahora _era rosa_. Sasuke suspiró y fue a sentarse en su escritorio. Tomó su Diario y un lápiz, luego, anotó su cólera del momento. ¿Después de todo, quién decía que el color "rosa", obligatoriamente quería decir "cabellos de Sakura", no?

**2.** _Su pelo_

_El color de las nubes durante una puesta de sol, o las flores del maldito árbol que lleva su nombre…_

_Un día, me enteré de que hubo algunos rumores que corrieron, de que sentía atracción por las niñas de pelo largo. Ese día, yo miraba el pelo de Sakura. Me pareció demasiado tiempo para nada. Entendí que dejó crecer su cabello para que me agradase, y me pareció estúpido._

_Y esa vez, cuando abrí los ojos en el bosque de la muerte y el pelo de Sakura estaba corto. Ese día, casi me matan unos cobardes que seguramente obligaron a Sakura a cortarlos – _luchando_ – Entendí que trataba de defenderme a mí, que Sakura había cortado su melena rosa… esta vez, me pareció extraño._

_Extraño, que se corte el pelo para la persona por quien se lo dejó de crecer._

_Hoy en día, su cabello es corto. Tal vez eso significa que ella todavía quiere luchar contra mí. O ella ya no quiere que me agrade. Este caso me hace pensar que, creo que estoy completamente loco… Creo..._

·_ ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

·_ Simplemente que yo odio el rosa… _

·_ Y que a ella... se le ve demasiado bien._

* * *

–¿Tú quieres que te recuerde que tú brillante idea, es absolutamente absurda, porque realmente no es un buen día para hacer picnic, no?– preguntó de mala gana Kiba.

El mortífero de miradas se inició de inmediato, queriendo asesinar a Ino Yamanaka. La joven florista sintió mal gusto de haber provocado el enojo de sus amigos con ella. Se puso furiosamente uno de sus largos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja, frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda a pensar con amargura sobre el día de hoy, que parecía tan prometedor, empañado por la Madre Naturaleza.

Llovía. Y se trataba de una leve subestimación.

De hecho, la lluvia cayó tan pesadamente que empapó el terreno y se formaron grandes charcos de barro en las calles de Konoha. La mayoría de gente sensata de la aldea, se quedó en casa para evitar ser empapados o romperse una pierna.

Salvo Ino.

Esta última había decidido desde esta mañana, que sería el día ideal para celebrar el regreso de su amado Sasuke-kun. Él había regresado en las últimas semanas, pero ya era chiste. Ella se había puesto en contacto con todos sus amigos y los había obligado, a fuerza de chantaje y amenaza, a todos a que se reunieran en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo, que no fue más que una vasta zona pantanosa.

–¡No es mi culpa! – dijo Ino, por enésima vez. – ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba lloviendo fuera? –

–Tal vez mirando por la ventana. – resonó la voz del aburrido Shikamaru, que, situado de espalda, con sus ojos, seguía el movimiento de las gotas caer sobre las hojas de los árboles, y luego, al suelo. – Ayuda; cuando uno quiere saber cuándo no hacer un picnic. –

Ino le envió una furtiva mirada.

–¡Era el único día en que me daban todo gratis! –

–¿Y tú creíste que por eso, al no mirar por la ventana iba a ser un buen día porque…? –

–Cálmense. No es tan grave. Al menos hay lugar seco bajo los árboles. – dijo TenTen. Era verdaderamente cierto, no debió dejar la comodidad de su casa para escuchar a dos compañeros en polémica acerca de la lluvia y el sol.

Sasuke suspiró, preguntándose cómo podía encontrarse bien en una situación de ese tipo. Cerró los ojos, y soltó un pesado suspiro. Sobra a decir que lamentaba terriblemente su propia presencia ahí.

–Sasuke-kun – llamó Sakura.

Esta última estaba ubicada entre Naruto y Sasuke. Mirando sus ojos, y luego firmando el documento que había capturado su atención.

–… Me alegro de que mejorarás – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke había pensado ver un toque de rojo en sus mejillas, pero ella rápidamente se volvió a Naruto, que bromeó con ella y, le golpeó.

Este simple movimiento de Sakura, tuvo importantes repercusiones en el Uchiha. De hecho, cuando miró a su amigo, su cabello siguió el gesto y llegó a rozar la mano derecha de Sasuke. Sólo duró una fracción de segundo y Sasuke, sin embargo, no pudo evitar _sentir_ jamás tan suave caricia. Por supuesto, él se castigó mentalmente por haber pensado algo tan ridículo. Pero todavía estaba _agitado_ – literalmente – Era como si la seda pura se hubiese deslizado en la parte posterior de su mano. ¿Podía ser que el pelo de Sakura también tuviese una exquisita calidad? No, era simplemente imposible… Y, sin embargo, debió tener el _corazón_ en cifras netas.

Inspiró profundo y muy lenta y sutilmente dirigiendo la mano a su lado, levantándola hacia el pelo de la chica. Nadie mira. Todo iba bien. Sus dedos estaban tan sólo unos milímetros de su destino…

–¡¿Hey equipo, por qué no comemos?! ¡Chouji preparó la barbacoa! – gritó Kiba. Alarmando a todos.

Sasuke quitó inmediatamente su mano, y la puso en el bolsillo, aliviado de que Sakura no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada y le agradeció mentalmente a Kiba que lo hubo sacado de esa situación que… él consideraba degradante.

Naruto, obviamente, se había levantado antes que sus amigos, con la esperanza de encontrar, entre la panoplia de alimentos, un paquete de ramen instantáneo antes de que alguien más lo hubiese encontrado. Sakura y Sasuke siguieron la marcha, y el; observando al mismo tiempo, la forma en que el pelo de su compañera, se movía a todos lados en cada paso que ella daba.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Lo hacía a propósito para irritarlo? En algún punto, en sí mismo, Sasuke se dijo que sí.

Ellos tenían derecho a una _fiesta_ tranquila. Durante ello, Sasuke se sorprendió al indulto en unas conversaciones o intento de ellas con palabras, sólo ocupando monosilabos 'Hn', 'Aa' y 'Hmph'.

Después del almuerzo, la intensidad de la lluvia había cesado un poco, los adolescentes se dedicaban a simples ocupaciones. Ino discutía por nada con Sakura y Naruto, TenTen practicaba técnicas de pulido para lanzar kunai utilizando a Rock Lee como blanco móvil mientras Neji permanecía serio bajo el árbol. El Uchiha, se encontró a sí mismo a participando en una partida de póker con Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru. Ellos no se quejaban demasiado. Había querido cambiar esa idea. El Inuzuka, con tarjetas en una mano, se hacía el experto, antes de distribuirlas rápidamente a sus amigos.

–Bueno, Sasuke, cuéntame ¿cómo que hiciste en el país sonido? – demandó el chico perro.

Sasuke no respondió y se centró en su juego.

–¿Y Orochimaru? –

–Muerto. –

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron, mientras que sus pequeñas pupilas negras, brillaban de la malicia y la impaciencia.

–¿Le has matado? –

Aún sin desviar los ojos de sus cartas, Sasuke asintió lentamente.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kiba.

–¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy demasiado genial! ¡Shikamaru, dame el dinero! –

El joven maestro de las sombras a regañadientes buscando en sus bolsillos, retiró preciosos billetes verdes, que dio a su amigo.

Shino examinaba el intercambio de manos, interrogador.

–Apuesto a que Nara no esperaba que Sasuke matara a esa vieja serpiente antes de volver a Konoha. ¡Y, por supuesto, sabiendo que si lo haría, he ganado! Soy demasiado brillante. ¿no es cierto Sasuke? ¡Hey! ¿Sasuke? –

Desde el inicio del diálogo, la mirada de Sasuke había perdido lentamente su trayectoria antes de aterrizar en la hermosa mirada de Sakura Haruno. Se dijo que era bastante normal. En ese ambiente, gris oscuro, se esperaba que sus ojos fácilmente pudieran capturar los colores más vivos.

–¡Sasuke! –

Este último se apresuró a aplazar su atención a Kiba, quien suspiró y puso sus cartas sobre el terreno. Un Rey Km.

–Vaya, gané – declaró simplemente.

–No creo que sea cierto – dijo Shikamaru – Tengo un color a diez –

–Escalera Real. –

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Shino con un tic en el ojo. El golpe era prácticamente improbable. ¿Cómo era posible?

Shino hizo elevar los hombros al tiempo que señaló que esperaba su dinero.

Sasuke en realidad no prestaba atención. Sakura acababa de sacudir su melena rosa y se había distraido completamente. ¿Cuál era la idea de tener el pelo de color rosa? Era totalmente ridículo.

–Dinos, Sasuke ¿Por qué miras así a Sakura? ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Kiba.

En respuesta, Sasuke le tiró una mirada negra.

Kiba entonces se dio cuenta que había engañado a su pregunta y reformuló.

–¿Entonces Ino? –

Esta vez, el rostro de Sasuke se hizo mueca de repugnancia y aversión. Shikamaru incluso creyó percibir un ligero tiritón de terror a través de la parte posterior del Uchiha.

–¿No me digas que es Naruto? –

Para esta pregunta, Sasuke como el primer reflejo, pensó en golpear a Kiba. Luego, la mente le alertó y comenzó a poner en duda la salud mental del chico.

–¿Quién, entonces? –

–Es Sakura, por supuesto. – sentenció Shikamaru.

–Pero él ha dicho que... –

–Desde que se sabe que Sasuke no es homosexual, lo más probable es que le guste Sakura –

–¿Y por qué no Ino? –

–Porque, ES Ino. –

–Ah. Eso es cierto. Así que... ¿Desde cuando te gusta Sakura, Sasuke? ¿...Sasuke? –

El Uchiha había desaparecido. Se había beneficiado de la desviación de los comentarios de Shikamaru y como excelente shinobi, hábilmente se vio ensombrecido de la escena.

Caminó lentamente y sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que la helada lluvia le golpeó.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado, inspirado profundamente el aire húmedo y cerrado los ojos. Sintió una intensa sensación ocupándose de él. Su ropa pegada a la piel y, probablemente terminando luego con neumonía por el frió que lo calaba. A su juicio, nada más…

–¿Sasuke-kun? –

…Y cuando él abrió sus ojos, ella estaba a su lado, mirándole preocupada, y él, empapado hasta los huesos.

–¿Estás bien? –

–Hn. –

No se había fijado en que su pelo estaba pegado a su cara, por lo que, sus ojos miraban a través de los flequillos azabaches de su cabello. Y ella tiritaba.

–Estás temblando de frío –

Ella sonrió suavemente.

–¿Y tú no? –

Teniendo en cuenta la implacable lógica de su argumento, no contestó y rodó sus ojos antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. No los volvió a abrir. Aun cuando sentía el sedoso cabello de Sakura contra su brazo.

–Todo está bien – dijo.

* * *

Me gusta, me encanta la idea de **uchihacherry. **Recuerden que este fic le pertenece.

Ah, crueles y despiadados seres, estoy viendo MTV :)

Por cierto el Martes – Miércoles a más tardar – re-subiré el segundo capítulo, y luego pondré el tercero, a recompensa de mi tardanza, ya por la tarde, lo colgaré de nuevo también, si le va bien, subiré el tercer capítulo, quizá, el Martes (ó Miércoles).

He estado ocupada, perdón, y pronto subiré la segunda parte de _Relativity Ironical_. Tengo también, cuarto y quinto capítulo de _So Yesterday_. Estoy editando _¿Amor, pasión u Obsesión?. Fuerza de Voluntad _trae una sorpresa, y lamento que tenga tanto Oc /

Si desean pedir alguna cosa para _Beso_, háganlo, estoy falta de ideas, y creo que con tan sólo una palabra saldrá un laaargo Drabble.

Pasando nuevamente a este tema en particular, quiero decir que se supone que esta historia consta de 10 capítulos. Y quizá epílogo, no lo sé, eso debo preguntarlo xD. Por cierto, del capítulo seis en adelante, me tardaré más, pues la autora, **uchihacherry**, aún está en capítulo siete Dx. Comprendan.

Adelanto; pues sólo de que tratará.

**3.** _Su memoria_

_Algunos creen que Sakura Haruno es una chica muy brillante, que tiene un gran talento. En otras palabras, una pequeña genio._

_Se equivocan rotundamente..._

* * *

**D**u**l**c**e**.**R**i**s**s**a**

* * *


	3. Su Memoria

¡Hola!

Ya saben que no me pertenece, aún así, es la ley :D Saludos a mi Cami y NS, oogh Lolly me apachurró y eso fue cool *-* En fin.

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Kishimoto, ni esta historia es mía, yo sólo la traduje, corresponde a **uchihacherry**.

* * *

**Cosas Que Odio De Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo 3:** Su Memoria.

* * *

Es increíble cómo el tiempo puede cambiar a alguien.

Eliminación de los segundos, minutos y horas. Días, meses y años. Una sucesión de acontecimientos a veces banal, a veces monumentales.

¿Ese es el tiempo?

A veces es a un ritmo. Otras veces un lento execrable. En cualquier caso, el resultado es el mismo: sólo se dejan atrás los recuerdos. Y de los recuerdos, cuando realmente queremos, aprendemos de nuestros errores y nos hacemos más fuertes.

Al menos eso es lo que se dijo Sasuke Uchiha al examinar la imagen que tenía en sus manos. Una foto del Equipo siete tomada en septiembre, cuando el tenía doce años. El trozo de papel ya estaba bastante desgarbado y roto en los costados, pero aún claro. Sakura, Naruto,y... Su bandana colocada en la parte delantera por encima del ojo izquierdo, reconoció a su sensei, Kakashi. La kunoichi de pelo rosa y su amigo, ambos; sonrieron tontamente, y como de costumbre, Sasuke fue el único que mantuvo su mirada indiferente, ladeando una sonrisa sincera. Juega a copiar, fotografía, se veía; Y si estaba allí era porque sus dos compañeros lo obligaron a hacerlo. Recordaba bien ese día.

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber tenido tanta seguridad de aquello.

Esta fotografía le devolvía la imagen de un pobre muchacho pálido y con los mismos ojos y el pelo que él, pero tan inmune, tan ignorante, tan pequeño....

¿Cómo, entonces, pudo haber pensado por un momento que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Itachi?

Sasuke había mirado todo oscuro desde hacía varios años. En ese momento, ni siquiera tenía la verdadera función de un vengador. De hecho, podía distinguir, detrás de la de aire arrogante y desinteresado, una sonrisa visible. Indiscutible evidencia de que aún tenía emociones, cuestión inútil y que demostraba, que no estaba preparado para cometer un asesinato, y mucho menos la de su propio hermano. Era sólo un chico con una meta demasiado alta para él. Patético.

Puso la foto en su marco y la colocó en una caja de cartón debajo de su cama.

Era bastante increíble, pero realmente para Sasuke Uchiha, las imágenes son algo que puede llegar a apreciar.

Estas memorias preciosos momentos, porque le recordó que había vivido realmente. Él reía, jugaba e incluso soñaba igual que otros niños de ocho años. Hubo trabajado duro en la Academia y se quejó de los exámenes al igual que otros niños de diez años. Tuvo que pasar momentos duros con el equipo siete, podía recordar el dolor, incluso se había sentido por la muerte del tercer Hokage...

Pero lo único en que pensaba era en matar a su hermanono. Y su presente era en ese entonces, dormir, despertarse, comer y entrenar con el único propósito de matar el único miembro que aún vivía de su clan, no era lo que él llamaba 'realidad'. No podía, por tanto, mirar hacia el pasado, tratando de no lamentarse.

No era la vida común de un ninja. Que vivía cada día como el último.

Sasuke suspiró.

Necesitaba un cambio de ritmo. Un largo entrenamiento seguido de una buena ducha.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario. Tomó varios shurinkens que guardó en su bolsillo, algunas bombas y cinco kunais. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su gabinete cuando algo capturó su atención. Fue el simple movimiento de una hoja de papel. Sasuke vio el agraciado aterrizaje y un vuelo sin motor en el suelo, antes de darse cuenta que no era una sola hoja sin importancia, era un sobre en el que, en una impecable caligrafía, fue escrito su nombre. Sólo mirando al recoger el sobre, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la escritura era de Sakura.

–Una vez más de ella. – se dijo en la apertura del sobre. Contenía fotos de el bien organizado picnic de Ino. En total, una docena de fotos. Unas de Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, y el jugando al póquer. Otra de un debate entre Ino y Naruto, mientras Hinata sonreía. Rock Lee intentando desesperadamente escapar de la lluvia de proyectiles de Tenten y un Neji que observaba con una sonrisa ladeada, entre otras. El cliché que más llamó su atención, era una foto de Sakura y él bajo la lluvia. Al caer sobre la imagen, las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, dudando en admitir que, una pizca de terror se cruzó en ellos. La distacia entre Sakura y él era demasiado estrecha. ¡Ella le tocó!

–Su cabeza descansa sobre mi brazo. – se repitió Sasuke.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la dejó venir y tocarlo? ¿Por qué no se alejó? ¿Y por qué maldita razón llevaba esa estúpida expresión de serenidad, mientras que la cabeza de la chica descansa en el brazo?

¿Qué piensa ahora Sakura? En caso de que no se imaginase que sentía algo por ella. Pero cómo no recordar el momento de la lluvia, ¿Qué hacer? Porque ella siempre se acuerda de todo.

Sasuke se agitó más. Se comprometió a romper todas las relaciones con este pueblo.

Ni él podría olvidar ese momento. Sakura, ahora capturada en la imagen se le grabó. Era más un recuerdo que no pudo sino lamentar.

Sasuke se dijo que era demasiado. Había presionado su memoria suficiente para un día. Organizó las fotos en el sobre y dispuesto a dejarlo sobre la cama fue que su mirada cayó en la escritura Sakura.

Ssupiró y se sentó pesadamente en su escritorio.

_**3.** Su memoria  
_

_Algunos creen que Sakura Haruno es una chica muy brillante, que tiene un gran talento. En otras palabras, una pequeña genio._

_Se equivocan rotundamente..._

No es lógica. No es tan inteligente como Shikamaru y no es una genio como Hyuuga o yo.

Todo lo que tiene es un perfecto control de chakra y una muy buena memoria.

Es por eso que ella tenía buenas calificaciones en la Academia. Aprendió a estudiar sus libros de memoria.

De hecho, el día del examen de chunnin en el bosque de la muerte, ella estaba preocupada. Cuando fuimos perseguidos por Orochimaru y yo decidí darles una contraseña muy larga...

Si Orochimaru huebiese decidido disfrazarse como Sakura, quizá no le hubiera reconocido. Porque ella había aprendido al maldita contraseña la primera vez que la recité.

Ella siempre se acuerda de todo.

Todos los jutsus que he usado, todo lo que he dicho, incluso lo que sentí...

Sasuke caminó por el bosque, viendo el final de este, que de repente parecía interminable. Siguió caminando incluso cuando las ramas de un árbol se enterraron en su brazo.

Sabía que debía girar a la izquierda en el mecanismo.

Él podría saltar de árbol en árbol, pero simplemente poner un pie delante del otro parecía pedirle esfuerzos sobrehumanos; su chakra se estaba acabando.

Su visión se hizo borrosa, pero se dio cuenta de su estado de descompensación. Llegó a un pequeño terreno arbolado que le daba una hermosa vista sobre el cielo azul del mediodía. Dejó sólo medio segundo para admirar el espectáculo que ofrecía la naturaleza.

Porque un segundo después, todo se puso negro y Sasuke Uchiha se desmayó.

* * *

–Sasuke-kun ¿Me oyes? ¿Sasuke-kun? –

Sasuke despertó y vio un rostro. Dos ojos verdes como esmeralda le observaban. Su piel era más suave de lo habitual, probablemente debido a su proximidad, y la elaboración del pelo rosa que caía en su rostro mientras le miraba con curiosidad y preocupación.

–Sakura – dijo Sasuke.

La joven kunoichi lanzó un suspiro de alivio antes de que apartarse del joven postrado ante ella.

–Me asustaste ¿Sabes? – dijo – Voy caminando y veo como tu cuerpo cae al suelo. Estaba muy preocupada –

Sasuke no pareció prestar atención a las palabras que salieron de la boca de su compañera de equipo. En cambio, aumentó su sorpresa y se sintió relajando sus músculos y repuesto. Lentamente, observó con satisfacción que cada gramo de la fatiga se habían ido. A continuación, Sakura le observó fijamente.

– He intentado sanarte, y te he cuidado, espero que te sientas mejor. –

- Hn. –

Sasuke expresó su disposición a abandonar la habitación y se levantó para irse a su casa. Pero la chica pareció decidida a no dejarle pasar tan fácilmente.

–Dime el número de veces que has entrenado esta semana –

Sasuke dejó de caminar y se tensó. Él sabía que todo aquello se planteó, pero la esperanza de escapar y aún mejor, pretender haber no escuchado nada se esfumó. Lamentablemente, debido a su imprudente detener, tuvo que cumplir con hablarle Sakura.

–Esta es la segunda vez – mintió Sasuke.

Sakura colocó las manos sobre sus caderas.

–Mírame, Sasuke-kun –

El joven Uchiha volteó lentamente y miró a Sakura con un aire de cansado.

- ¿Con qué frecuencia ...? –

- Sabes que esa estúpida regla es lo más ridículo... – dijo secamente.

Sakura bajó los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo y suspiró dejando la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Hablas y la hieres ¿Qué trabajo, no? – dijo una voz dentro de Sasuke.

De todos modos, que se suponía que iba a hacer. Sakura puede decepcionarse ¿Y él? Sinceramente... ¿Quién espera que Sasuke Uchiha reduzca su entrenamiento a dos veces por semana?

Sasuke sintió que tenía que decir algo. Abrió su boca para hablar pero Sakura lo hizo antes que él.

–Estas reglas podrán ser ridículas. ¡Pero te lo tienes merecido! –

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de eufemismo. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que Sakura se había enojado con él. Y el hecho de que ella le gritara su sentencia no dejaba de aumentar el asombro del Uchiha. Y aún más el resto de lo que ella le gritó.

–¿Qué esperas? Nos dejaste sin previo aviso, y te fuiste a uno de las aldeas enemigas de Konoha. Dejaste a Naruto realmente herido y a mi me preocupaste todo el tiempo, empujándonos a trabajar duro para verte de nuevo algún día. Tú no sabes lo que hemos pasado por tú maldita causa... Todo el mundo ha tenido la esperanza de que volverías a la Aldea. Y cuando lo haces, cuando todos nuestros esfuerzos sirven de algo... ¡El Sr. Se queja de que su castigo es ridículo! –

Cuando hubo terminado finalmente, el pecho de Sakura fue aumentando y disminuyendo al ritmo de su respiración y su cara vestía el mismo color que su cabello y sus cejas estaban fruncidas demostrando su ira.

Sasuke le miró con un aire de calma y aburrido, y cuando está seguro de que no interrumpir, dijo:

–No te pedí que me dijeras. –

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. Enojada, avanzó hacia él y le tiró un sobre empujándolo por el estómago, haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera un par de centimetros.

–¡Oh! Estos son duplicados de las fotos que tomamos con Hinata durante el picnic de Ino. No lo pediste – exclamó la chica herida.

Sasuke miró el sobre con ternura. Sakura probablemente no sabía, y era lo mejor, pero para él, estos recuerdos eran un verdadero tesoro. Recuerdos que estaba dispuesto a apreciar mucho. Recuerdos de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y sus amigos, y que incluso Sakura había logrado crear y mantener.

–Gracias – susurró él.

Esta palabra, si había sido murmurada llegó a los oídos de ella, que de inmediato detuvo la marcha. Se sentía temblar sus manos y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

–Dime, Sasuke – dijo triste – ¿Qué significa eso? –

Sasuke levantó una ceja sin comprender la pregunta.

–Esa palabra. Me lo dijiste antes de unirte a Orochimaru. –

Sasuke de repente se sintió incómodo. No quería tocar ese tema. Realmente quería olvidarse del tema.

–¿Recuerdas lo que dije? – continuó Sakura – Fue hace unos años. Cerca de la pequeña banca. –

–_Cállate, Sakura_ – pensó Sasuke. Parecía estar preso en el Sharingan de Itachi. Incapaz de despertarse de una horrible pesadilla, mientras que las imágenes de la famosa noche con Sakura hacían aparición rápidamente en su mente.

No podía escapar, y Sakura siguió hablando.

–Te rogué que te quedaras, te lloré, y te lloré, e incluso te amenacé con gritar si te ibas... –

–_¡__Cállate, cállate, cállate! _–

–Y tú, me dijiste... gracias. ¿Qué significa? –

–... –

–Respóndeme, Sasuke-kun. –

–Olvídate de la historia. Yo lo he olvidado. – probablemente no quería seguir hablando, sin embargo no podía pasar a otra cosa.

Sakura volteó fugazmente a mirarle a los ojos, verde vs. negro. Sasuke la observó con cautela.

- Estás mintiendo. – dijo ella antes de irse y dejar a Sasuke solo con sus recuerdos.

* * *

_Porque cada uno de mis gestos, cada una de mis palabras se graban en tu puta memoria. Porque me haces revivir los terribles momentos. Te odio, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

Wow, estoy hiperventilada, Ahahahahaha. Juro que es un gran capítulo, pido disculpas desde el alma, pero tuve problemas U_U, edito mis historias, y entré a estudiar, ahm... Cambié mi PenName, y lo hice de nuevo,supongo que soy Rissa y siempre lo seré. El próximo capítulo se viene con todo. Les puedo decir qué;

_**4.** Su Sonrisa_

Eso :D Besos, nos leemos (:

:Rissa:


	4. Su Sonrisa

**Asdasfadasdasdas.** Es todo lo que diré. No es cierto, amo este capítulo, porque es demostrativo y amo a Sasuke.

_See you down._

**Disclamer:** _Applied –_

_

* * *

_

**Cosas que Odio de Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo IV:** _Su Sonrisa_.

* * *

Era realmente un día maravilloso. El sol brillaba con todos sus rayos en un cielo azul y sin nubes. Las aves mezclaban su melodiosa voz con los alegres y juguetones gritos de los niños corriendo por las calles y el viento soplaba a través de una brisa refrescante. De hecho, un hermoso día en Konoha.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de la Aldea, aquel terreno parecía invadido por fantasmas. Uchiha Sasuke no podía ver ni oír los elementos agradables que habían profanado tan armoniosamente el ambiente.

El joven, negándose, como siempre a unirse a la gente, decidió aprovechar el último día del primer mes de su condena vagando solo en su territorio.

Ahora estaba caminando en el jardín, admirando la naturaleza en que el tiempo había dejado el campo durante los últimos cuatro años. Las malas hierbas sobrepasaban el tamaño desproporcionado de otras plantas. Raíces esparcidas por los muros, vallas y otros obstáculos así. La escena de este bosque en miniatura que ofrecía a sus ojos, Sasuke se detuvo un momento para contemplar el paisaje como un aficionado a la obra de un gran pintor. El efecto fue sorprendente, los altos árboles proyectaban su sombra oculta a la luz del día y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Sasuke pensó que era suerte tener el escenario de una noche eterna en su propio jardín y decidió explorar más, subir sobre las cercas, arbustos y rocas antes de apoyar la espalda contra un árbol. Esta planta en particular ya había visto varias generaciones de Uchihas y era el favorito del último superviviente. Tenía marcas de Shurikens en su corteza, para declarar que este árbol era el primer objetivo del pequeño Sasuke cuando trató de salir de la sombra de su hermano y su formación ficticia, para cuando era Gennin. Además, el día que había regresado de la aldea de del constructor de puentes Tazuna, Kakashi había mostrado a él y al resto del equipo en septiembre como trepar los árboles usando chakra que debían concentran en sus pies, Sasuke juró que en su vida le había costado tanto caminar por la corteza de un árbol.

Hay que decir que cada vez que lo veía, recordaba que Sakura fue capaz de dominar la técnica antes que él. De hecho, ella tenía el primer punto con su perfecto control de chakra. Y Sasuke, por su orgullo masculino y la sangre Uchiha que fluía a través sus venas, había jurado que era la primera y sobre todo la última vez que Sakura lograba algo ante que él.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que un deseo se apoderase de él. Sentía a su alrededor el aroma de la naturaleza y suspiró, sintiendo una respiración suave que pasó por su melena oscura. Se volvió en contra del árbol. Ascendió rápidamente a través del árbol, con chakra en sus pies y se encontró entre las muchas ramas. Luego cayó pero se sostuvo justo a tiempo con sus piernas y comenzó a hacer ajustes. Se dijo que eso, realmente no contaba como un entrenamiento. Es más bien un hobby, sólo por diversión. Tras estos ajustes, y algunos minutos, Sasuke empezó a saltar de rama en rama y lanzó shurinkens en todas las direcciones, luchando contra enemigos imaginarios. Finalmente, después de innumerables horas, Sasuke regresó a casa, casi a regañadientes.

Pasó al baño para lavarse y observó el cuarto. Al mirar en el espejo, Sasuke se asustó y rápidamente se alejó. Durante un momento, estaba convencido de que vio el reflejo de su hermano en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, afirmándose en el borde del lavabo y miró el espejo de nuevo. Tenían la misma tez, los mismos ojos, la misma expresión... Sasuke salió del baño y se refugió en su cuarto.

En una actitud de pánico, comenzó a buscar todos las cosas en los muebles. Vació cuadernos, libros y carpetas en busca de... no sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería pensar en Itachi. No, no hoy.

Necesitaba algo que cambiara drásticamente sus ideas. Algo que era todo lo contrario a su hermano y él mismo. Sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a su diario.

Sakura.

Era precisamente todo lo contrario y eso era absolutamente perfecto. En primer lugar, era una chica. Una chica que irradia felicidad y alegría. Él, que nunca había mostrado una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, desde el exterminio de su clan, comía como un parásito, las sonrisas de los demás. En particular, la de Sakura. La de Naruto era demasiado forzada, la utilizaba cuando se escondía de la pena. Pero la sonrisa de una compañera de equipo tan bellamente expresada por la más pura alegría ... Impresionante.

**4.** _Su __Sonrisa._

_Simplemente radiante._

_El día en que Sasuke Uchiha sonría con franqueza no va a ser pronto. Pero Sakura, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para mostrar.__Se había dado cuenta de que era un línea suave e intensa entre los labios, no como las hileras de dientes perfectos.__No había que sonreír tanto. Ya que cómo hemos dicho, Naruto luce ridículo (la mayor parte del tiempo). Antes yo estaba y ella se oía reír en un rincón._

_Pero hoy, no tengo el mismo poder sobre ella.__No puedo hacerla sonreír por mi sola presencia.__Por el contrario, me siento tenso cuando estamos en la misma habitación.__Pero Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru y Neji pueden incluso hacerla reír a gusto._

_Habría sido realmente una mierda, si no hubiera descubierto algo muy interesante ayer..._

_

* * *

_

–Por fin llegas, . Te hemos esperado mucho – dijo Ino dijo mientras abría la puerta. Ella le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora antes de dejarle entrar en el apartamento. A medida que veía el lugar, recordaba, Sasuke rápidamente se metió en el salón y se sentó en un sofá. El local estaba decorado con globos y confeti, creía oír música y un delicioso aroma de cocina ondulante. El ambiente festivo estaba presente.

–Espero que estés feliz, Shikamaru. ¿Has visto todos los esfuerzos que he hecho para celebrar tu cumpleaños? No todos cumplen años hoy – dijo Ino.

–¿Quieres decir que a pesar de que ya he dicho varias veces que no hay nada especial para celebrar este día debo dar las gracias? – dijo el morocho antes de beber un vaso de sake.

–Sí, la falta de gratitud es sorprendente – comentó girándose hacia Sasuke – Te dan algo e insinúas que nunca has pedido nada. ¿No lo encuentras despreciable, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó al sentarse a un lado de él.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – le dijo Sakura a Ino, cuando entró en la habitación con un cuenco en las manos. – Cuando una persona recibe un favor, simplemente estaría muy agradecido. ¿No es así Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero parecía que Sakura estaba enojada con él.

Se dirigió hacia Kiba mostrando el contenido de su cuenco que tenía salsa de curry. Kiba olfateó el contenido y rápidamente comió un poco, elogiando a Sakura por su talento en la cocina. Sasuke, por supuesto, no miraba. La mirada de Kiba parecía coqueta, pero sobre todo, la sonrisa de Sakura era demasiado evidente.

–Dime, Ino – inquirió la chica - ¿Por qué organizaste la fiesta de Shikamaru aquí?

–¡Sí! - gritó Naruto, ya fuera de la cocina – Dame de eso por favor, Sakura-chan – pidió tomando asiento al otro lado de Sasuke en el sofá.

Se hizo una mueca en su interior. Ubicado entre dos hiperactivos rubios, su "mejor amigo" y mayor rival y la otra; su mayor fan. Realmente parecía que no le agradaba alguien allá arriba.

Ino no podía ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

–Bueno, en realidad... er, porque ... – balbuceó-

–¿Tenías miedo de que lloviera como la última vez? – preguntó Shikamaru, mirando las nubes por la ventana.

Un pesado silencio se estableció en el ambiente al mismo tiempo que recordaban la comida campestre en la lluvia que había sido "perfectamente" planeada por Ino, surgió en la mente de los ninjas.

–¡Cállate Shikamaru! ¡Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando!

El Uchiha se preguntó por qué todo el mundo hacía tanto alboroto. Bueno, Ino era un dolor en el culo, obsesionada con él, pero el día de campo no fue tan malo...

Sasuke casi se pellizcó para darse cuenta de que no estaba pensado lo que creía. ¿Un día bajo la lluvia, organizado por Ino? Día después de que terminó postrado en cama debido a una maldita gripe, lo que llevó a dos días perdidos de entrenamiento. ¡Dos días! ¿Ese día no había sido tan malo? ¿En qué pensaba?

En ella, obviamente. En ese momento, le había parecido una intensa lluvia. La sensación de su pelo en los brazos... _Mierda._ Sasuke la miró. Esta chica le había ofrecido Curry a Kiba ¿Era realmente necesario que también le diera a Naruto? ¿Y delante de él? ¿Y fue necesario que le dijera que estaba delicioso? Para luego darle las gracias con una sonrisa y mucho más.

–¡Oh Dios Mío! La gran Ino Yamanaka ha perdido su sentido de organización – exclamó Inuzuka con sarcasmo – Sakura puede organizar mejor que tú - comentó Kiba con voz llena de malicia.

–¡No es cierto! – reclamó Ino.

–Neji, ¿gustas de mi curry? – preguntó la pelirrosa, extendiendo un plato.

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo. Les ofreció a todos.

_A todo el mundo excepto a ti_. Dijo una voz en la mente de Sasuke.

Hyuga lo probó y aseguró que estaba exquisito antes de lanzarle una sonrisa, lo mismo que Kiba y Naruto, y ella vuelve feliz a la cocina.

–Así que Neji... – Kiba juntó sus manos, después de asegurarse de que Sakura había dejado la habitación – Me enteré de que Sakura y tú están muy cercanos. ¿Son ustedes –?

–Sakura es encantadora, sí. Pero ella y yo, sólo somos amigos.

Sasuke miró al cielo por segunda vez, y Neji notó el gesto.

–¿Tienes algo que decir, Uchiha? Pregunta

Sasuke miró fijamente al joven delante de él a los ojos, con una mirada oscura e indiferente, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Una pelea con Neji no era realmente lo que quería. al menos de momento.

–O tal vez simplemente estés celoso.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos. Definitivamente, ese tipo merecía unos cuantos dientes menos.

–¿Qué? ¿De ti, Hyuga? ¿De un tipo como tú, que llora sobre su suerte, por no ser importante?

Todos podían ver que la mandíbula Neji se tensaba.

–Sigo siendo un mejor amigo que tú, Uchiha. Para ver lo que has logrado con ella estos últimos cuatro años, cualquiera es mejor que tú.

–Porque habría sido sin duda mejor si la hubiera llevado a morir al País del Sonido. ¿A cual amigo te refieres, Hyuga?

–Es curioso, eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando de ti la última vez que vi llorar a Sakura por tu culpa.

–Es curioso, eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando de ti la última vez que vi llorar a Hinata por tu culpa.

Fue entonces cuando perdió la paciencia y Neji agarró a Sasuke por el cuello y luego apretar uno de sus puños.

Naruto intervino rápidamente entre los dos prodigios, y luego detuvo a Sasuke por los brazos, con aire preocupado. Tenten ya estaba sosteniendo a Neji. Él y Sasuke seguían tratando de luchar, Hinata se puso frente a su primo.

–Neji, pare... se lo ruego – clamó mirando al suelo.

Cuando Tenten sintió que su compañero de equipo yase calmaba, lo dejó ir con cuidado y lentamente encendió sus sentidos de alerta por si Neji intentaba sorprenderla y atacar a su oponente, pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no estaba muy calmado y Naruto parecía tener dificultades para retener al joven Uchiha.

–Vamos, ya está bien, Sasuke – decía Naruto intentado detenerlo. Pero eso no lo detuvo.

–Sasuke.

La voz de Sakura pareció paralizar el acto. Ella estaba definitivamente enojada. Sus cejas se levantaron demasiado de los ojos para expresar despreocupación. Apoyads en la puerta de la cocina, miró a su compañero de equipo.

–¿Puedes venir un momento a la cocina, por favor? – inquirió con voz seca.

Sasuke miró a Neji con ojos retadores, pero Naruto sentió que se relajaba y decidió dejarlo ir. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego, se dirigió a la cocina. Se acercó sin reparos. Sakura le echó un vistazo. La flor de cerezo suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de escuchar el comentario de Shikamaru y cerrar la puerta para hablarle a Sasuke.

–Les dije que no quería hacer nada especial hoy – dijo Shikamaru, acostado en el sofá.

·

* * *

·

–Todavía no lo puedo creer – le dijo indignada, caminando de un lado a otro – ¿Me puedes decir que te ha hecho?

Sasuke había dejado de seguir los pasos ya hacía treinta segundos. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que reclamarle la muchacha para estar satisfecha? No lo sabía. Francamente no lo sabía.

–¿No vas a decir nada?

En respuesta, Sasuke caminó hasta el horno, donde se hallaba el famoso curry cocinado por Sakura.

–Neji es un chico agradable y atento.

Sin embargo, el curry tenía un extraño color.

–... No puedo entender por qué le has dicho todo eso...

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía pinta de azúcar lo que contenía el curry? ¿No se supone que debía tener sal?

–¿Y por qué tienes que hacerme esto a mi?

Los ojos de Sasuke expresaron la mayor de las confusiones. Los vegetales del curry no parecían muy frescos. ¿Y qué tipo de verduras eran originalmente?

–¿Me oyes, Sasuke-kun?

–Esto es un asco. – sentenció.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces con sus ojos.

–¿Perdón?

Sasuke usó la cuchara de palo que Sakura había utilizado para servir y se la llevó a los labios, para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado ¿Quería matar a alguien? Maldición.

–El curry – dijo – está asqueroso.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos de par en par y parecía una niña traumatizada, le recordó su rostro el día de la masacre de su clan, era irónico, probablemente se reiría hasta las lágrimas. Pero ese estaba lejos de ser el caso. En cambio, miró a Sakura intensamente y enarcó una ceja, finalmente miró el curry, Sakura logró reordenar todas las ideas en su cabeza. Le gustaba el hecho de que ella era como un libro abierto y que ahora estuviera centrada totalmente en él. Le encantaba la atención.

–Pero – dijo finalmente – Kiba, Naruto y Neji

–Te mintieron. – dijo simplemente.

Sakura permanecía desconcertada y Sasuke saboreaba cada segundo del momento.

–¿Me la pasas? – pidió Sakura, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza y se acercándose al horno. Tomó la cuchara de madera, lo mojó en el curry y la llevó a sus labios, antes de hacer muecas y de lanzar el utensilio como si se tratase de un instrumento de tortura.

–¡Está horrible! – dijo.

Sasuke no tuvo ninguna reacción y no hizo ningún comentario, pero su mirada aprobaba totalmente lo que Sakura acababa de decir.

–¿Por qué dicen que les gusta, cuando hice una asquerosidad no comestible? Pero ahora ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Sakura mientras botaba el contenido de la olla a la basura y la llenaba de agua.

–Haré el Curry – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura entró en pánico y tiró la sartén de las manos de Sasuke, para apretarlo contra ella.

–¡No, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo! – dijo con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y dio un paso, indiferente. Sakura lo sujetó por el brazo.

–Pero ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo hacerlo, para aprender? Por favor – pidió con la voz suave, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojada.

Para Sakura, la media hora que siguió pasó demasiado rápido. Sasuke le dio una clara y precisa charla, explicando que sí, si hay una marcada diferencia entre el azúcar y la sal y no, no había verduras azules. Sakura aprendió muy rápidamente y con la ayuda de Sasuke, terminó de cocinar un curry comestible.

Ella tomó la cuchara de madera y respiró hondo antes de llevarla a los labios de Sasuke. ¿Qué era este sentimiento de orgullo que de repente caló en él? No lo podía explicar, pero estaba seguro que era debido al hecho de que Naruto, Kiba, y el bastardo de Hyuga lo habían comido por si solos, y esta vez, Sakura le daba a él en la boca. Triste, realmente, que Neji no estuviera allí para verlo.

Sasuke comió el curry. Estuvo bien. No delicioso, pero casi. Sakura era definitivamente una muy buena estudiante. La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de ansiedad y Sasuke disfrutó el poder que tenía en ese momento sobre ella. Estaba nerviosa y le encantó. Probablemente moriría antes de admitirle eso a Sakura, pero sin duda le encantaba.

Sakura esperó la respuesta y el le miró con interés con interés – no supo si su mirada era burlesca u otra cosa – pero Sasuke no mejoró las cosas.

–¿Y bien?

Volviendo a la tierra, Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, evitando todo contacto visual posible.

–Hn – "dijo", asintiendo levemente.

La sonrisa que Sakura le dio en ese momento hizo a su corazón latir a un ritmo desproporcionado y provocó un nudo en el estómago, Sasuke sintió que podía derretirse. Sakura... era tan bella cuando sonreía. _Mierda_... Más tarde tendría tiempo para castigar el desconcertante pensamiento.

Caminó hacia él sonriéndole un momento antes de tomar la sartén e irse directo hasta el salón

–¡¿Quién quiere probar mi curry? – preguntó ansiosa.

Sasuke se volvió hacia el horno y comenzó a limpiar un poco, cuando notó a Naruto entrar a la cocina.

–Deberías probar el curry de Sakura-chan – dijo con entusiasmo. – ¡Es verdaderamente delicioso!

–¿Por qué, no estaba deliciosa antes? – preguntó Sasuke, maliciosamente.

Naruto sonrió estúpidamente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego se sentó en una silla.

–Lo sé, vi todo lo que hicieron. – dijo el rubio mirando a su mejor amigo. – Tú y Sakura-chan preparando el curry ¡Ah! Eres el más afortunado de nosotros Sasuke...

El Uchiha lo miró fijamente y le pidió con la mirada, una explicación para su última frase.

Naruto le guiñó el ojo y sacó la lengua.

–Sakura tiene una hermosa sonrisa... Pero sólo a ti, te sonríe de esa manera.

* * *

_Sólo a mi me sonríe de esa forma.__Y sólo a mi me causa tanto impacto. __Estoy a punto de perder la cabeza... mierda. __Odio su sonrisa._

_

* * *

_

_¡Holi!_ Saben que no soy de las que responde review por review. Pero las adoro por seguir leyendo. Quizá esta no es mi historia, pero traducirlo es bastante esfuerzo, disculpen si es muy literal, hago lo que puedo. En fin, les pido disculpas por no subir en muchos muchos meses, pero la Universidad me complica las cosas, prometo no desaparecer y estar más por aquí.

_EDIT:_ Eh, me molestaron algunos comentarios, si bien es cierto que fui irresponsable, con esto, debí elegir ser responsable con mi futuro y mis calificaciones, y creo que es super de mal gusto reclamarme o exigirme algo, las quiero mucho por leerme, pero lo injusto aquí es que me juzguen por MIS decisiones. Aprecio sus comentarios de aliento, pero de verdad no tolero que ofendan en ningún sentido.

Edité mi profile para avisar algo. Y espero que entiendan, además, posiblemente mañana suba una de las nuevas historias, y actualice.

**Un beso enorme.**

_Love,_

Rissa.


	5. Sus Manos

**Disclaimer: **_Applied_–

_**A V I S O :**_ 22/O9/2O1O ¡Hey! Re upload a este capítulo y subo el seis en un par de minutos (:

* * *

**Cosas Que Odio De Sakura Haruno**

**Capítulo V**: Sus Manos

* * *

A pesar de la gruesa tela con la que se hicieron los guantes, Uchiha Sasuke sintió que sus manos pronto ya no podrían responder a sus comandos.

¿Y el por qué de esto? Ya hace cinco horas que estaba en cuclillas en un jardín húmedo, bajo un sol abrasador quitando malas hierbas. Sin poder verlo, sentía la sangre chorrear por sus uñas y las numerosas astillas que se habían enterrado en el dorso de sus manos.

Él chico tomó un descanso para sentarse y admirar su obra: En cinco horas había completado apenas la mitad de su misión. ¡Y que misión! Desarraigar las malas hierbas del jardín de la señora Yamanaka. Una misión de rango D. El único que Sasuke tenía derecho ahora a llevar a cabo.

Parecía ser capaz de ver a sus padres revolviéndose en sus tumbas: El último superviviente del clan, después de haber fracasado en su intento de vengar y de quitarle la vida al asesino de los Uchiha, se había visto en la obligación de regresar a la aldea a la cual traicionó y ahora se reducía, simplemente a extraer las plantas muertas en el jardín de la madre de una chica que al parecer seguía obsesionado con él.

Uchiha Sasuke se había caído.(*)

Se había prometido, por supuesto, cuando hubo oído su condena, que jamás se rebajaría a este tipo de misiones tan domésticas, comúnmente llamadas 'misión de rango D'. Correr detrás de un gato (el mismo, estaba seguro de eso, que en la época en la que era gennin), pasear perros o llenar formularios, no eran un medio de sustento que consideraba digno de él. Sasuke Uchiha, había dicho que preferiría morir de hambre antes que humillarse de este modo. Sin embargo, después de su cuarto día de ayuno, se había dado cuenta rápidamente que un entrenamiento con el estómago vacío no servía para nada. Y como no era partidario del ramen, sabía que Kakashi era un pervertido (cosa que decía bastante acerca de su comida) y conocía ahora el talento culinario de Sakura, no le quedaba elección.

–¡Uchiha-san! –

Sasuke suspiró. Parece que la tortura terminaría por hoy. Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la señora Yamanaka, ansioso por salir de aquel infierno.

–Gracias por sus servicios Uchiha-san, es todo por hoy –

Sasuke guardó los yenes que se había ganado a duras penas ese día, antes de levantar la vista hacia la mujer que se hallaba ante él. Era una locura, Ino se parecía en todo, físicamente a su madre. El mismo pelo largo y rubio, los mismos ojos azules, la misma figura alta y delgada. Y en realidad, no era su tipo de mujer.

"_**¡Claro que no! Todo el mundo sabe que prefieres a las más pequeñas, de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, Sasuke, aunque esto no sea algo a voces"**_ dijo una vocecita maliciosa al interior de Sasuke.

Sintió escalofríos mientras se removía ligeramente, y es que tendría que haber sido victima de una insolación en el jardín para que una voz tan desrazonable se dejara oír en su cabeza. Debía; cueste lo que cueste, volver a su casa antes de volverse completamente loco.

–Uchiha-san… ¿Se encuentra bien? –

Sasuke volvió en sí y pidió disculpas a la señora Yamanaka antes de irse, dejando totalmente de lado la propuesta de tomar un vaso de limonada con la rubia.

Sentir el viento fresco sobre su cara durante el viaje le proporcionaba satisfacción y, a pesar del hecho de que más de una vez, estuvo a punto de deslizarse de las ramas de árboles, sus piernas entumecidas lo llevaron mal que bien hasta su casa. ¿Quién habría creído que arrancar hierbas podía ser tan peligroso?

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en casa, fue directamente a la sala de baño y se quitó allí los guantes con el fin de curarse. Como era previsto, sus manos estaban rojas de sangre, desolladas de todas partes y ardiéndole. Y hubiésemos podido preguntarnos si verdaderamente tenía llevar guantes durante su 'misión'.

"_**Tienes que buscar un medic-nin para encargarte de eso. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente Sasuke?"**_

El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso tieso. El recuerdo de Sakura en el baño le estremeció, ella estaba detrás de él. Su suave aliento en su nuca y la sensación de sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda…

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron desmesuradamente y se dirigió a su habitación dando un portazo tras él, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiese espiarlo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando. De la emoción o por el duro trabajo que había tenido que hacer, no encontró diferencia. Se dijo que estaba confundido por el sol, y necesitaba algo para bajar la tensión.

Su diario estaba abierto, como todos los días y un lápiz a su lado parecía ser una señal.

_**5. Sus manos**_

_Manos suaves y fuertes, que vibran y hacen vibrar…_

_Jamás aprecié los contactos físicos. Los reducía siempre por lo menos hasta hacerlos inexistentes. Sakura, ella, no tenía la misma opinión (creo que sus numerosos mimos y acercamientos lo delataban notablemente). _

_Siempre trataba de abrazarme, de enlazarme a ponerme en contacto, pero siempre conseguí tenerla a raya. _

_Pero el otro día… El otro día, cuando puso sus manos sobre mí…_

_¡Mierda, ya dije que sus malditos ojos me hacen temblar! Pero, ¡Maldita sea, sus putas manos me hacen cagar espléndidamente! (*)

* * *

_

Las puertas se cerraron violentamente sobre Uzumaki Naruto que, después de haber sido lanzado fuera del bar y haber aterrizado pesadamente por tierra, se volteaba recostado, con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos hacia el cielo. Su respiración era jadeante debido al nivel demasiado alto de alcohol en su sangre. No parecía sufrir del viento frío de noche: su sonrisa beatífica fijada tontamente sobre su cara no parecía indicar otros sentimientos, sólo la satisfacción pura. Su traje de ANBU olía a sake por el hecho de estar empapado en el y su máscara de zorro estaba en su cabeza como un sombrero.

–Creo que deberías llevarlo a su casa. –

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, cuando comprendió que era a él a quien Kiba se dirigía. Fue un poco complicado estar allí, sobretodo porque el nombre de Sasuke no debía ser pronunciado en ningunas circunstancias, por temor a ser reconocido y para que su condena no se alargara. Era también la razón por la cual guardaba su máscara de demonio sin interrupción. ¿Por qué pasar todos estos peligros para poder ir a una misión? Porque era una misión de ANBU y porque Sasuke iba a morir –casi literalmente– si no dejaba el pueblo con sus amigos. Un muy buen equipo, por cierto: Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y él. Era una lástima que Hyuga no estuviera presente. A Sasuke le habría gustado mucho acabar con lo que había comenzado en el cumpleaños de Shikamaru.

Todavía se preguntaba cómo Naruto había conseguido hacerse ANBU. Y porqué había confiado tanto en él. ¿Naruto no había pensado en la probabilidad de que Sasuke utilizaba esta salida fuera de Konoha para huir de nuevo?

Uchiha echó una mirada sobre su amigo rubio que ahora se reía a carcajadas, y suspiró. Claro que Naruto no habría hecho tal suposición. El Uzumaki era demasiado ingenuo por su propio bien.

El susodicho rubio con litros de alcohol en el cuerpo era más pesado de lo que Sasuke habría creído. Tuvo que tomarlo tres veces para poder cargarlo correctamente sin que se cayera.

–¡Ha Ha! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – exclamó entre dos carcajadas cuando Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, preguntándose si alguna vez hubiera podido mirar algo más ridículo.

A causa de los trajes mojados, Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar Naruto una vez más, pero lo cogió por los pelos, poniendo en marcha una nueva avalancha de risa por parte del rubio.

–¡Ha Ha! ¡Para! Te dije que eso me daba cosquillas, Sasu–

Sasuke posó su mano contra la boca de su amigo antes de que éste pudiese pronunciar una sílaba más. Demonios, si antes pensó en alguien más torpe que Naruto, ese era Naruto borracho.

Los ojos de este último se abrieron desmesuradamente, un instante antes de que comenzara a resistirse violentamente, agitando locamente sus brazos y piernas en todas las direcciones posibles. Sasuke se vio obligado a soltarlo y Naruto se precipitó cerca de un matorral donde, durante diez minutos, explicó su estado entre sonidos de vómito.

Kiba soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Explicando que la tarde había durado bastante, se despidió de sus amigos y tomó la dirección a su casa. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y rápidamente se fue. Sólo quedaban Sasuke y Naruto; que parecía haberse adormecido en los matorrales.

El Uchiha maldijo mentalmente a sus dos compañeros y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Naruto. Éste parecía más tranquilo después de haber evacuado algunos litros de bebida. Sasuke pudo estabilizarlo mucho más fácilmente y pronto tomaron juntos el camino de regreso a casa.

–¿A dónde vamos? – demandó Naruto, con los ojos cerrados.

–A tu casa. – respondió Sasuke

Respuesta equivocada.

–¡No! ¡Debo ir a dejarte a tu casa! – reprochó.

–Naruto, eres todavía más estúpido de lo que habitualmente eres, probablemente no te diste cuenta de que el que está borracho aquí eres tú. No yo.

–Pero – se apresuró Naruto, librándose. – Es-Estoy sobrio ahora. ¡Vamos a tu casa!

Y para probar su determinación, Naruto tomó la delantera con un paso inseguro, tropezando dos veces contra su propio pie.

Sasuke, para evitar hacer una escena en medio de la noche, y repitiéndose que causar una riña con un ebrio no servía para nada, se dejó guiar torpemente.

El viaje se hizo sin problemas. Sasuke marchaba levemente alejado mientras vigilaba a su amigo que cantaba a veces contra el silencio en su desafinada voz. Naruto tenía, por muy inconcebible que esto pueda parecer, un mejor sentido de la orientación cuando bebía en exceso. En estado normal, se habría equivocado de camino cuatro veces ya, pero ahora, a pesar de sus pasos inestables, Sasuke olía que el rubio sabía dónde iba.

Los dos jóvenes hombres llegaron pronto a la puerta de la casa del Uchiha. Naruto hizo allí, como era necesario, una entrada estruendosa. Tomó luego a Sasuke por su cuello, le forzó a entrar y una sonrisa ancha iluminó su cara.

–Lo conseguí. – dijo apoyándose un poco en los hombros de su amigo. – Porque se lo prometí, se lo prometí a… Sakura-chan –

–Basta – espetó Sasuke, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo parecía tener el nombre de Sakura en la boca – estás diciendo cualquier cosa.

Naruto sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

–¡Prometí a Sakura-chan! Le prometí con la postura de Lee… Prometí que te traería de vuelta.

A sus palabras, Sasuke estampó a Naruto contra la pared.

–¿Le dijiste? – demandó, asustado y casi temblando - ¡¿Le dijiste a Sakura que iría a una misión contigo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza levemente mientras miraba a Sasuke con sus ojos azules.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado y se reprendió de haber tomado las palabras de Naruto en serio. El pobre estaba borracho después de todo.

Pero una repentina duda se apoderó del espíritu de Sasuke, mientras su mirada se plantaba en la de Naruto. Este último, con su sonrisa radiante, los ojos con apariencia de zorro adivinó la siguiente pregunta que soltarían los labios del Uchiha.

–Naruto. – dijo, apretando el puño que tenía sobre el traje del joven rubio – ¿Por qué me dejaste ir contigo?

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más grande, mostrando sus colmillos.

–Porque sabía que te traería de vuelta.

Sasuke frunció ambas cejas. Así que por eso Naruto se había negado a ir a su casa. Para asegurarse de que Sasuke volvería a la suya. El Uchiha no lo podía creer y, antes de que él entendiera lo que le estaba sucediendo, demandó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. Este último se encontraba en el suelo. Sasuke se arrodilló junto a él y lo agarró por el cuello de nuevo.

–Yo incluso podría volar. Soy más fuerte que tú. Si has ganado la última vez, es porque–

–Porque lo prometí.

Una promesa… ¿Uchiha Sasuke había sido vencido por una promesa?

Repentinamente, la luz se encendió en la sala de entrada y Sasuke quedó cegado durante algunos segundos.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –

Éste levantó la mirada hacia Sakura que, de pie cerca del interruptor y con sueño en el fondo de los ojos, no tenía en absoluto un aire alegre.

–¡Mira a Sakura-chan! ¡Lo traje de vuelta! ¡Como te lo había prometido!

–¿Quieres decir que dejaste el pueblo para ir a una misión de rango A? ¡Pero no te das cuenta hasta qué punto eso es estúpido! Podrías condenarte a morir por esto ¿sabes? –

Bien sobre si lo sabía, eso era un hecho. Pero si moría de aburrimiento encerrado en su casa, no habría sido demasiado genial tampoco. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba dispuesto a contarle esto a Sakura. No cuando estaba en este estado.

–¡Cuando vine para tu visita semanal y ví que no estabas en casa, me aterroricé, pero no pensaba que habrías podido hacer algo tan grave! ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke. Eres peor que un niño! –

–Nadie se dio cuenta.

–Pero si ese hubiese sido el caso, no habría podido nada hacer para protegerte.

–No necesito tu protección – dijo Sasuke con frialdad, dejando la máscara de ANBU sbre la mesita de noche.

Sasuke casi sintió envidia de Naruto. No tuvo que sufrir tales reprimendas como un niño. Estaba totalmente borracho, Sakura lo había puesto sobre la cama de la habitación de al lado y Naruto se había dormido como un bebé.

Sakura se acercó hacia él con paso firme y Sasuke sólo la miró venir. Fijándose directo en sus ojos, la flor de cerezo puso su dedo en el costado de Sasuke. Éste sintió un dolor tan intenso recorrer su cuerpo que cayó de rodillas tratando de sostenerse.

–Te heriste durante la misión. Algunas costillas rotas y numerosas heridas musculares. Es muy fácil de ver. Sobre todo en tu manera de caminar. ¿Por qué jamás quieres dejar a otros ayudarte? –

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta de la ojiverde, se levantó como pudo y fue hasta su cama. Allí, se sentó y se quito la parte de arriba de su traje, admirando en un espejo, las numerosas heridas que él se había hecho, la inmensa mayoría sin haberlo percibido. Debía admitirlo: Sakura tenía razón. Estaba en mal estado.

Intentó estirarse, una técnica que perfectamente había funcionado cuando se trataba de reponer costillas, pero el dolor que sintió levantando los brazos lo desanimó rápidamente a emplear este medio para curarse. Iba a probar otra cosa cuando sintió una presión ligera sobre su espalda.

Sasuke se volvió hábilmente y cogió a Sakura por la muñeca sin comprender lo que hacía detrás de él.

Élla no parecía asustada por el movimiento brusco de su compañero de equipo. Al contrario, puso de nuevo su pequeña mano sobre su espalda.

–Déjame ayudarte – dijo despacio – soy un médic-nin ¿Recuerdas? Por favor.

Sasuke suspiró y decidió dejar a Sakura hacer lo que quería. Sintió el alivio de su decisión tan pronto como el calor recorrió su espalda. Lenta, pero seguramente, sus músculos se aflojaban uno por uno y sus huesos se reponían naturalmente.

Pronto decidió entregarse totalmente a sus manos expertas. Sakura parecía tocarle como a un instrumento. Sasuke tenía la impresión de inspirar y expirar cuando se lo dictaba mientras que una sensación nueva sucumbía en él. Cerró los ojos e intentó almacenar toda la serenidad que Sakura le transmitía.

–Sasuke-kun –

Sasuke no respondió. En ese momento, tenía la impresión de que Sakura podría pedirle todo lo que quisiera y respondería afirmativamente. Lo había colocado en una especie de trance con sus manos hipnóticas. Por otra parte, Sasuke sentía que iba a dormirse dentro de poco.

–Sa…suke-kun –

Esta vez, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura era la más próximo a dormir. Podía sentir su respiración sobre el cuello. Una sensación que, se sorprendía con admitirlo, no le era desagradable. Hasta estaba deseando para que este momento durase eternamente cuando sintió la frente ancha de Sakura ponerse sobre su hombro.

La flor de cerezo había agotado su chakra y se había dormido.

Sasuke verdaderamente no sabía lo que hacía. Posiblemente sentía la misma cosa que Naruto con el sake. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo él, también podía hacer promesas.

–Sakura, te prometo… Te prometo… Traer de vuelta a Sasuke. (*)

Estuvo a punto de reírse. Esa promesa no tenía ningún sentido ya que él estaba allí ¿no? Con toda razón, se burlaba de eso. Por el momento, se burlaba de todo. Probablemente estaba todavía bajo el efecto de las manos de Sakura. Estaba mejor sí, pero por otra parte, no quería que lo dejara de tocar nunca, y eso debía pensarlo porque estaba afectado.

Tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y le puso delicadamente sobre su cama en una posición que consideró la más confortable posible, con el fin de que no se despertara. Luego, todavía embriagado, se acostó a su lado colocando la mano derecha de Sakura sobre su espalda ahora perfectamente curada y su mano izquierda sobre su costado completamente repuesta. Estaban frente a frente.

En su exceso de locura, Sasuke sonrió, tomando la mano izquierda de Sakura y entrelazándola con sus dedos antes de dormirse sin pensar en la incómoda situación con la cual se encontraría al día siguiente por la mañana.

En todo su vida, Sasuke Uchiha jamás había dormido tan bien.

* * *

_Sus manos me forzaron a hacer esta promesa ridícula. Una promesa que me comprometo sin embargo a respetar y a cumplir. Porque estoy siempre bajo sus influencias.

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke se había caído.(*) - no es nada complicado, pero para que no sea tan literal. Hace seña a cuando te decepcionas. "Te me caiste, Rissa" Me decepcionaste.

_¡Mierda, ya dije que sus malditos ojos me hacen temblar! Pero, ¡Maldita sea, sus putas manos me hacen cagar espléndidamente! (*) - _Sí, estaba tan fuerte y lleno de insultos, xD! Pero es divertido leer su frustración.

–Sakura, te prometo… Te prometo… Traer de vuelta a Sasuke. (*) - En realidad lo que se quiere decir es que traerá al Sasuke que era antes ¿me explico?

**-x-**

Supongo que estarán igual o peor que yo, híperventilando a morir. Juro que casi morí la primera vez que leí el capítulo. Pero al traducirlo… OMG. No tengo palabras.

Besos enormes, a todas y todos, y espero muchos reviews, porque me demoré poco en actualizar xD! Hahá, mentira, pero recuerden que han muerto muchos gatos. O.o Tampoco es cierto.

En fin, os amo os quiero os adoro, y si tengo un hijo le pongo ff . net :D

_Besos,_

**Rissa**


	6. Su Fuerza

¡Perra Maldita! Estoy bastante segura que eso es lo que pensaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era un nuevo capítulo xD Las entiendo, he pensado eso un par de veces (a) ¡Jajá! Re-subí, para luego subir nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, ya saben-

**Disclaimer:** _Applied_ —

* * *

**Cosas que Odio de Sakura Haruno**

_**Capítulo Seis: Su Fuerza

* * *

**_

Era uno de esos días en que Sasuke se preguntaba si su mejor amigo había sido una vaca en otra vida y si el ciclo de reencarnación había olvidado a quitar tres de sus cuatro estómagos. Era la única forma en que podía explicar como logró tragar tantos litros de ramen (estaba en el decimoséptimo cuenco) sin vomitar.

– ¿Vas a terminar esto? – preguntó Naruto señalando la carne de cerdo en el plato hondo de Sasuke.

Oh, por supuesto. Se había equivocado rotundamente: No, Naruto no tenía cuatro estómagos, pensar eso fue algo totalmente ilógico. Lo más posible y bien veía cierto era que en lugar de estómago tuviese un agujero negro.

– Naruto, si me hiciste venir aquí sólo para verte devorar todo lo comestible de este lugar, prefiero largarme – dijo Sasuke, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

– Sabes perfectamente porqué estás aquí. – soltó el rubio, con la boca llena de fideos. – ¿Debo recordarte acaso, lo que te atreviste a hacer con Sakura-chan? –

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Oh, no, no era necesario que se lo recordara. Los gritos de Naruto habían sido lo suficientemente estridentes para despertarlo y hacerle entender la comprometedora situación en la que estaban. Sakura le había repetido un millón de veces que sólo estaban durmiendo, pero no fue suficiente para calmar la histeria del rubio.

– Cuando recuerdo que ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de ti... Y tú... ¡Tú estabas sin camisa, maldita sea! –

– Naruto, eso pasó hace casi dos semanas – dijo con cansancio.

La noticia ya había tenido oportunidad de visitar a todo el pueblo y Sasuke empezó a sentirse realmente cansado de las miradas sospechosas, las caras sorprendidas, y las constantes y nada disimuladas miradas de Hyuga o a él, o a Sakura.

Hablaban con mucha más frecuencia de lo necesario y comenzó a llevarla a su casa después de su horario de trabajo como médic-nin. Por otra parte, cada vez que lo veía junto a Sakura, Neji aprovechaba la oportunidad para mostrarse superior. Oh, pero esa actitud era casi imperceptible. De modo que incluso Sakura no se daba cuenta. Pero Sasuke podía reconocer la arrogancia del genio cuando lo veía. Sobre todo porque él mismo era un maestro en el arte de actuar con superioridad.

Y, francamente ¿qué pensaban los demás? Más Hyuga que los demás. ¿De verdad pensaban que Sasuke se había aprovechado de la situación? Bueno, un poco sí, de todos modos. Pero no sería capaz de hacer algo tan vil, podía ser la peor persona del mundo, pero esas cosas no entraban en categoría

– Vale, vale – dijo Naruto, pagando la cuenta – después de todo, siempre supe que llegaría ese día.

– ¿Ese día...? – repitió Sasuke, alzando una ceja interrogante.

Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa zorruna y pícara, la sonrisa que Sasuke tanto odiaba.

– El día en que trataras de restaurar tu clan con Sakura-chan, por supuesto.

– ... – Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? –

– ... Naruto, sigue diciendo esa clases de estupideces y puedes ir olvidándote de tener hijos algún día. –

Idiotas. Todos ellos eran idiotas. Naruto y los demás. Además de mencionar que Ino se había encargado de gritar aquel incidente a los cuatro vientos y que el resto del grupito se había creído cada una de las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia, y por supuesto no había necesidad de explicar que ahora Neji se creía el ángel guardián de Sakura. Sakura... Después de despertar y toparse con aquel fatídico día, hasta ayer, no le había mencionado ni una palabra del tema. Aunque ella tampoco decía mucho. De todas formas no le molestaba lo que la gente pensara.

Sabía que se portaba deliberadamente de forma estúpida, pero ¿Es que creía que iba a negar los rumores de lo que podría haber pasado en el incidente ese? ¿O a defender algo? Bueno, si ella pensaba que iba a decir algo, estaba muy equivocada.

_"Pero tienes mucho que defender.__Amas protegerla, Sasuke ¿verdad?"_

Este último levantó los ojos al cielo. Otra vez no. Recientemente, la misma estúpida voz interrumpía a menudo el curso de sus pensamientos con ideas ridículas. Y siempre sucedía en el peor momento, cuando pensaba en...

– ¿Sakura-chan? –

Sasuke suspiró. Esta vez y como siempre, de hecho, era difícil ignorar a su voz interior, porque en parte tenía razón; Sasuke protegía a Sakura todo el tiempo. Era peor que un mal hábito, se había convertido en un reflejo. Además, Sakura lo había visitado ayer. (Sin el Hyuga. Por la sencilla razón de que estaba en una misión con Naruto)

Sakura se había vuelto más fuerte con los años y Sasuke aún estaba preguntándose cómo podía ignorar este hecho ya habiendo regresado a Konoha. La formación de la flor del cerezo con la Godaime había valido la pena...

_"Pero eso no impide que desees protegerla.__Por el contrario... "_

Sasuke sintió que si no encontraba su diario y un maldito lápiz inmediatamente, iba a explotar.

_**6.**__**Su fuerza**_

_Cuanta más tiene, más siento que debo protegerla..._

_No es ningún secreto, Haruno Sakura siempre ha sido el miembro más débil del equipo siete, no tengo que decir que es obvio que en esos momentos sólo era una carga.__Una dulce carga, aún... Y yo era el idiota que trataba de protegerla a cada momento.__El que trataba de ahuyentar el peligro y salvarla heroicamente.__Esos actos que también me impulsaron a dejar Konoha._

_Ayer, esa carga luchó conmigo._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

El moreno cayó en cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo no se relajaba en las aguas termales. Era, después de todo, el lugar perfecto para olvidar los problemas y Dios sabía que Sasuke tenía bastantes en sus manos.

Entonces cerró los ojos, con ganas de disfrutar de la comodidad el mayor tiempo posible. El agua estaba exactamente como le gustaba, en la temperatura perfecta y el vapor que despedía ayudó a relajar sus músculos. Parecía flotar y sintió muy pronto que se dormía cuando un tacto suave, sereno, pero no menos familiar se posó en él.

–Sa... suke-kun–

(...) Podía sentir su aliento en en cuello. Una sensación que él mismo admitió, sorprendido, no le era desagradable. Incluso fue capaz de desear que ese momento durara para siempre...

Sasuke despertó. Se levantó y rápidamente se ató una toalla a la cintura antes de saltar de las aguas termales. Al parecer, esas aguas no eran el mejor lugar para escapar.

No, lo que necesitaba era un buen entrenamiento. Siempre habían cosas para hacer...

– Oh, hola Sasuke-kun –

– Hn. –

– ... –

– ... –

– ¿Cómo estás? –

– Hn. –

– ... –

– ... –

– Linda noche ¿no? –

Esa noche, Sakura decidió tomar aire y fue hacia el mismo terreno que Sasuke había seleccionado para entrenar. (El mismo se dijo que estaba maldito.) Este encuentro era la perfecta definición de la palabra "vergüenza". La molestia de Sakura fue torpe, tropezando con las palabras que salían de su boca y consciente de que Sasuke era conocido por sus habilidades antisociales. El encantador "debate" que tenían era el resultado de estos dos elementos.

Sasuke miró al cielo. Él nunca se había enfrentado a una situación tan patética. Desde la noche que pasaron juntos apenas podía hablar con ella y Sakura hablaba del sol y la lluvia, siendo cordial casi. Se notaba tan nerviosa como Hinata cuando estaba con Naruto.

– Bueno, veo que tú, probablemente querrás entrenar – dijo Sakura, al reconocer la bolsa que Sasuke tenía su brazo, en la que guardaba sus armas – así que creo que me voy. Hasta luego, Sasu–

– Sakura. –

– ¿Sí? – respondió, sorprendida.

En respuesta, Sasuke lanzó un kunai a toda velocidad, como si el punto entre sus dos ojos verdes fuese el objetivo. La chica agarró el arma por reflejo, y la sorpresa se leía en su rostro.

– Entrena conmigo. – soltó Sasuke, como si fuera una orden.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Demasiado aturdida como para formular una frase coherente. Era suficiente. Desde su regreso a Konoha, era la primera vez que Sasuke la invitaba a entrenar con él. De hecho, era la primera vez en toda su vida. Incluso antes de irse, Sasuke nunca había luchado con Sakura.

Desde el punto de vista del moreno, era la solución perfecta para todo este malestar entre él y Sakura. (Ni siquiera le preguntó cuántas veces había entrenado esa semana) Tuvo que enfrentar y acabar diciéndolo de una vez por todas para no tener que darle de nuevo el tiempo para hablar.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó.

Sakura tomó una posición de combate y asintió.

El primer golpe fue deslumbrante. Literalmente.

Sakura había concentrado chakra en su puño y golpeó el suelo. Un verdadero terremoto dio lugar a una lluvia de piedras y empezó a golpearlo a él. Por desgracia, esto no afectó el movimiento de Sasuke, mientras se dirigía a su oponente con tanta rapidez, evitando peligrosamente las piezas de la tierra en su camino. Sasuke lanzó a Sakura contra un árbol. Se levantó penosamente y reaccionó, justo a tiempo para ver la carrera del Uchiha hacia ella.

El intercambio dramático de patadas y puñetazos que siguió parecía la coreografía de una danza frenética. En cada segundo que pasaba, los golpes eran más fuertes, más rápidos y más precisos. Sasuke notó en seguida que Sakura era muy versátil. Le dio varios estilos a su manera de luchar. La forma en que manejaba las armas era una copia al carbón de los disparos Tenten. Ella había tratado de introducir los movimientos combo Ino-Shika-Chou en la batalla en varias ocasiones, al igual que el estilo de Hinata, ella trató de alcanzar los puntos vitales de Sasuke con Taijutsu.

Su batalla duró una media hora. Sasuke salió victorioso, por supuesto, pero se quedó preocupado por el progreso que Sakura había tenido en los últimos años. Sentada con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en las raíces de un árbol (Sakura había utilizado el resto, como un arma durante la batalla) la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba tendida boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo frenético de su respiración y el sudor le corría por la frente.

– Sakura – susurró Sasuke – por lo de la otra noche...

– Lo sé, Sasuke-kun.

– Hn.

– ...

– Muchas gracias. –

En ese momento, Sakura se sentó y posó sus ojos en Sasuke. Su atención estaba en juego. Como siempre, cuando Sasuke pronunciaba la palabra "gracias".

– ¿Gracias por esa noche o por el entrenamiento? – preguntó.

Sasuke la miró un momento, como si el comentario le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de algo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de apartar la mirada.

– Ambas –

– Ya veo – dijo Sakura sonriendo. – Yo... ¡Ay! –

Ese grito de dolor alertó a Sasuke, que fue corriendo hasta su _amiga_ para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de rodillas junto a ella, su mirada viajó por cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz en busca de lesiones graves.

– Bueno... No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Sakura, poniendo una mano sobre su pierna, Sasuke notó en seguida el origen de su dolor y la miró.

Sasuke observó la pierna y, obviamente, no estaba muy convencido.

– Te aseguro que lo estoy. Yo soy un médic-nin, ya sabes. Lo menos que puedo hacer es curarme sola. –

Y así lo hizo. Mientras que las heridas de la pierna de la chica se curaban, Sasuke sólo podía sentarse a su lado mirándola.

Esta idea le aterraba. ¿No era más que un espectador en la evolución de su compañera de equipo? Sakura parecía tener el paquete completo. Sin su ayuda. Se había vuelto muy fuerte. Había que estar feliz, pero extrañamente, sólo lograba poner Sasuke aún más ansioso.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, vio como el viento soplaba las hojas de los árboles. Y el silencio, durante aquel tiempo fue demasiado agradable.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

La vista del cielo estrellado en una noche de Konoha desprovisto de nubes, aunque familiar, siempre bella. Sasuke creía que debía ser la razón por la cual Sakura caminaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

Luego de su lucha, como se estaba haciendo tarde, Sasuke había decidido acompañarla a su casa. Después de todo, era de noche y Sakura no tenía mucho chakra, otra buena razón para velar por ella. Como de costumbre. Y este hábito, que lograba superarlo, lo calmó.

– ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke-kun? –

– En ti. – dijo, simplemente.

Sakura detuvo su anda, con las mejillas completamente rojas, pensando que había entendido mal.

– ¿P-perdón? – preguntó con una voz tan aguda que la hacía ahogarse en cada letra.

– Tú estilo de lucha hace un momento fue muy especial. No es con el que te entrenó Tsunade – Sasuke continuó su marcha sin voltearse.

– Oh... Sí, eh... yo, con las otras chicas... me entreno mucho con ellas. Ino, Hinata, Tenten... – tartamudeó en una rápida respuesta para que Sasuke no notara nada.

– Hn. –

– ¡Ah! Llegamos. – la pelirosa casi lloró cuando vio el edificio de su apartamento.

Corrió para calmar sus nervios y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la puerta principal. Sasuke continuó avanzando a su propio ritmo. Si bien con cada paso alcanzaba un poco más a Sakura, sentía que algo andaba mal en ella. Sólo que no sabía qué... Con el tiempo se unió a la chica en su puerta, diciéndose que su imaginación le estaba gastando una broma, quizás.

– Gracias por acompañarme esta noche, Sasuke-kun – le dijo cuando se paró junto a ella.

En ese momento Sasuke dio cuenta de lo que el comportamiento de Sakura le había inspirado; Era como la gennin de doce años. La chica que corría tras él para besar el suelo que pisaba, que sonreía todo el tiempo y que lo seguía por todas partes. Su dulce carga estaba de vuelta y, curiosamente, Sasuke se sentía muy bien. Neji podía dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Sakura era su responsabilidad.

– Me divertí mucho hoy – dijo la de ojos jade, mordiéndose el labio inferior, e interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos en una fracción de segundo. No lo suficiente para que, en la oscuridad de la noche, Sakura lo notara.

– Buenas noches. – dijo ella, sonriendo con timidez.

– Hn. – respondió.

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Sasuke solo en la entrada.

El muchacho regresó a su casa esa noche, algo confundido. "Me divertí mucho hoy" ¿No decían eso después de una cita?

_Entre más fuerte se vuelve, más me desafío a mí mismo para protegerla.__ La __pequeña carga, se hace más grande.__De todos modos, sigue siendo mía._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

¡Uuy! Jaja, amo esta historia, la amo con todo mi ser irresponsable. {u.ú}

Recuerden pasar por **Don't Disturb**, y si me ayudan con ese y lo aman, tendrán pronto el ocho. Jajaja, extorsión, soy buena en ello ò_o

Bueno, mis hermosas muchachas y por allí algún muchacho, si hay. ¡LAS ADORO! Siempre fieles y pacientes, son como el novio perfecto, ¡MARRY ME! Jajajá. Nanana *No creo que sala el signo musical*

_Besos,_

**Rissa.**


End file.
